Mula sa Full House ng Puto
by catharticdeficit
Summary: Isang mahirap na istudyante ay biglang naging yaya sa alaga ng isang mayamang binata. Yan pa at maraming kanapanabik na kwento ng bagong telenovela na inihahatid ng...Mula sa Full House ng Puto Frog Prince Stairway To Meteor Garden. KyoHaru
1. Chapter 1

-1**1/?**

Maraming mga instances sa buhay ni Haruhi na feeling niya ay mas maganda na lang kung siguro ay bigla na lang siyang mahimatay, mapunta sa coma, at mamatay ng bigla. At least, di niya mafe-feel na namatay na siya or anything.

At minsan din, yun ang pr-in-ay-pray niya sa lahat na yata ng diyos na makikilala sa buong daigdig na mangyari sa mga tao na ang tanging misyon sa buhay ay para gawing miserable ang buhay niya.

Ngayong umaga na ito pero mas ipinagdadasal niya na mangyari ang pangalawa.

Mas lalo na sa kanyang ama na ubod ng kabaklaan at kaibigang mukhang hinayupak na lamang-lupa.

"Ano nanamang katanganhan iyan…" angal ni Haruhi, trying desperately to get back to her Math homework.

"Hindi mo ba alam, aking pinakamamahal na anak na ubod ng ganda!" sigaw ni Ranka, sabay flourish of his folded fan. "Na ito na yata ang magiging pinaka-importanteng moment sa iyong short life!"

"Oo nga, korek ka diyan, Ranka!" sabi ni Mei. Idinuro niya ang kaibigan na nagmumuni kung mas magandang sakalin sila o saksakin na lang ng kutsilyo. Pwede siyang maghalo ng pampatulog sa inumin nila at pagsila ay bumagsak na…

_**Mwahahahahah!**_

"Bakit ako?" inangal na lang ni Haruhi. Masyadong makalat kung mananaksak siya. Ayaw niyang maglinis ng dugo. Masyadong mahal ang Domex at Zonrox. Besides, saan niya itatago ang mga bangkay?

Hmm…merong lupa sa likod nila. Pero mahirap maghukay.

Feh.

_Okay, back to square one. How to kill them without any effort on my part. _

She made a mental list while the two blubbered on.

Sa sobrang inis na di siya makaisip ng viable na method para patahimikin ang dalawa, tumayo siyang bigla.

"Pupunta ako sa tindahan ni aling Nena," sabi niya. "Kailangang kong bumili ng…suka. Naubusan tayo at gusto ko ng adobo para ulam natin mamaya."

Biglang naiba tuloy ang usapan. Siyempre, 'pag adobo na ang topic, lahat ay dun pipiling ang atensyon. Mas lalo na sa adobong baboy at manok with freshly boiled white rice.

"Uy! Sarap niyan!" ani ni Mei. "Dagdagan mo yung baboy. Eto pera. Bili ka rin ng bay leaves. Pampasarap. Natikman ko yan sa Ilocos noon at tangina, naubos koy yata ang isang bandehado. Ang tagal kong nag-exercise at di kumain para mabalik ko ang figure ko."

"Pumunta ako sa Vigan noon at doon ko natikman yung chocolate," sabi ni Ranka. "Sarap nun kasama ang sinangag at tuyo o daing."

"Hindi ah! Mas masarap ang champorado with Carnation Evap and daing! Forever paborito ko iyon!"

"Hah! Kaya ka pala tumataba!"

"Anong sabi mong bakla ka? At least tunay ito noh!"

"Hmph! Tunay nga, di mo naman alam gamitin! At least ako alam ko kung paano magpasaya ng isang lalaki."

"Di ba lalaki ka? If you can satisfy yourself, it's easy to satisfy yung ibang lalaki, di ba? Ah, basta, ako happy ako sa pagiging babae ko at di ko pinangrap na maging lalake katulad moh!"

"Aba, bruha ka…!"

Sa pagaaway ng dalawa, di nila napansin na nakaalis na si Haruhi.

"Uy, nasan na si Haruhi? Kelan siya umalis?"

"Palagay ko nung nasa champorado tayo…."

--

Bumuntung-hininga si Haruhi ng malalim. Inisip niya na siguro ay may malaking kasalanan siya sa past life kaya ganito ang buhay niya. Amang mas babae pa sa kaniya, best friend na walang inatupag kundi magpaganda, at pinakamamahal na ina na sumakabilang buhay na.

Pero naisip din niya na dapat pa rin siyang magpasalamat. Lower middle class lang sila pero naigapang ng ama niya ang pag-aaral niya. Katatapos lang niya sa third-year ng studies niya at magiging senior na siya sa unibersidad. At pangako niya, 'pag naka-graduate na siya at nakahanap ng magandang trabaho ay aalis sila sa kanilang maliit na tinitirahan at siya na lang ang magtratrabaho para sa kanilang dalawa.

Yun lang naman ang pangarap niya.

Pumunta siya kila aling Nena, at bumili ng malaking bote ng Datu Puti. Naalala niya yung perang binigay sa kanya ni Mei kaya naisipan niyang pumunta sa palengke at bumili kahit kalahating kilong pandagdag. Maaga pa naman kaya baka meron pa siyang maabutan sa suki niya.

Nang paalis na siya sa maliit na groserya, nakita niya na may kausap ang anak ni aling Nena sa may lanai. Namukhaan niya yung lalake as Ootori Kyoya. Sikat yun sa Universidad nila, at bise-presidente ng Student Union nila. Gwapo, mayaman, at matalino. Lahat na yata ng babae (at ibang lalake) ay nagkakandarapa na maging girlfriend niya pero hanggang kaibigan lang ang mahahanap nila sa kanya.

Kagra-graduate lang nito at ang huling balita niya ay nagtratrabaho na para sa kanyang ama na isang mayamang negosyante.

Kaya ano ang ginagawa nito sa kanilang neighbourhood at kinakausap pa ang anak ni Aling Nena?

There was something fishy going on here at hindi yun ang BO ni Aling Nena. Biglang napangiwi si Haruhi. Langya, ang dami nitong tindang Rexona at Secret pero di man lang maisip na gumamit nito. Baka di rin nito alam gumamit ng sabon. Inimbento ang Safeguard antibacterial soap for a reason!

Napakibit-balikat na lang si Haruhi. Wala naman siyang talagang pake-alam sa true lang. Mind your own business, scratch your own galis and all that.

Napatigil si Haruhi sa paglalakad ng napuwing siya. She rubbed her eyes, willing the sting to go away. Bigla niyang na-feel na may ibang tao at tumingin siya, only to find Ootori Kyoya in front of her, eyeing her thoughtfully.

"Ootori!" bati ni Haruhi, unfazed. "Musta na? Ba't ka naparito?" In a way komportable siya with him as he used to be the President of the university's debate club that she was secretary of.

"Fujioka," sabi ni Kyoya. "Magandang umaga. Mabuti naman ako. Ikaw?"

"Okay rin lang," sagot ni Haruhi.

"Haruhi…gusto mo bang magkatrabaho?"

"Huh? Teka, rewind nga tayo ulit," sabi ni Haruhi, shocked na shocked sa sinabi ng kanyang senpai.

"Pasensya ka na, pagod lang ako ngayon." Tumingin si Kyoya sa paligid. "Mahirap mag-usap dito. Meron bang parke na malapit?"

Tumango si Haruhi. "Oo. Halika nga at i-explain mo sa akin kung bakit mo ako biglang in-offer ng trabaho out of the blue."

Kyoya could only smile weakly in apology.

--

"O, ready ka nang mag-explain?" tanong ni Haruhi habang hinahalo ang kanyang milkshake. May nakitang maliit na café si Kyoya sa may dulo ng parke, at syempre not being a person to pass up anything free, nag-agree na lang siya ng sinabi ng binata na mas maganda na doon na lang sila mag-usap.

"Kanina alam ko na nakita mo akong kinakausap yung anak ni Aling Nena, di ba?" began Kyoya. "Ang nangyari kasi ay dati siyang nagtratrabaho sa akin bilang yaya. Pero bigla na lang siyang nag-resign nang nakahanap siya ng bagong trabaho sa Canada. Kaya ngayon kailangan ko ng bagong magtratrabaho para sa akin."

"Kailangan mo ng yaya?" tanong ni Haruhi, sindak na sindak. Sa laki nitong tao, kailangang niya ng taga-alaga sa kanya? Ay, tangina, por que mayaman siya sobra na yata ito. Di ba 22 na ito? Pwede nang magka-anak at mag-asawa pero may nagpupunas pa rin sa pwet niya? Kamangha-mangha! Biglang nagpasalamat si Haruhi na di siya pinanganak na mayaman.

At teka lang. Gusto niyang si Haruhi ang pumalit na yaya niya? Ew lang naman.

Napansin yata ni Kyoya ang surprise at takbo ng utak niya ng biglang kumunot ang noo nito. "Fujioka, itigil mo nga 'yan. Di ako ang may kailangan ng yaya. As in personally speaking. Para sa alaga ko ito. One year old lang siya at di ko maibaling ang tamang atensyon para sa kanya ngayong nagtratrabaho na ako."

"Pero bakit ako? Mukha ba akong yaya material sa iyo? Nakainsulto yata 'yan eh. Por que mahirap kami di 'yan rason para tratuhin ako ng ganito…."

"Like I said, iba ang takbo ng utak mo sa akin. I didn't necessarily mean to offend when I offered you the job. Pagod nga ako; nasa trabaho ako until five this morning at pagka-uwi ko, sabi na lang ng isa naming maid e umalis na yung yaya nung baby kaya pumunta ako kaagad dito." Kyoya gave her a slightly withering look. "At kung ayaw mo ng trabaho, baka meron kang alam na may gusto noon."

Napa-isip si Haruhi. Mayaman ito, kaya baka malaki ang sweldo. Baka makatulong ito sa pag-aaral niya sa susunod na taon. Pero meron siyang summer classes, and she can't take care of child while learning at the same time.

"Magkano ang sweldo?" tanong na lang niya.

Binigay ni Kyoya ang rate ng dating yaya at napamulagat si Haruhi. It was more than what many professionals earned.

"Pag-usapan nga muna natin ito, Ootori," ani ni Haruhi. "Meron kasi akong klase ngayong summer kaya mahihirapan akong alagaan ang bata."

"Ano bang schedule mo?"

"Monday, Wednesday at Friday ay ten-thirty to twelve ako. Tuesday and Thursday, seven-thirty to twelve. After that, free ako. Hindi ako nag-sign up kasi for other modules at ayaw ko ng weekend classes."

"That should work for us, then. Merong ibang katulong na pwedeng mag-alaga kay baby while you're away but the rest of the time, ikaw ang responsible sa kanya. Meron pa naming isang week bago mag-start ang summer classes mo kaya gamitin natin ito para maging komportable ka in taking care of him. Pero kung di mo talagang kaya na mag-alaga while learning, well, we'll just call it quits, okay?"

Tumango si Haruhi. "Pero bago ko tanggapin ang trabaho, I have one condition."

Kumunot uli ang noo ni Kyoya. "Ano yon?" Diyos ko, sana di siya fan girl ko o baka mamaya ang kondisyon nito ay maging boyfriend niya. Pero di ganoong tao si Haruhi, alam niya. Siya lang yata ang babaeng kilala niya na di na-impress sa good looks, pera, o talino niya. Kaya siguro ay madali niya itong naging kaibigan kahit na mas matanda siya dito.

"Gusto kong makita ang magiging alaga ko."

Napahinga ng malalim si Kyoya sa relief. Yun lang pala eh.

Tumayo si Kyoya sa upuan niya. "Sige. I'll drive you home so you can meet your future ward."

Ngumiti si Haruhi at madaliang inubos ang milkshake niya bago tumayo din. "I can't wait."

--

Kyoya drove them to one of the most expensive residential parts of the city and into a tall ornate building where his condo was. Di makapaniwala na dito nakatira ang binata, but she should have known better. Elevator pa lang ay gold-plated na and the back wall was actually a huge mirror.

_Baka para makita ng mayayamang ito kung gaano sila kayaman araw-araw, _Haruhi thought snidely.

Napatigil sila sa top most floor ng building and the elevator doors opened to a hallway made of marble and gold. Napatanga si Haruhi sa sheer opulence ng lugar. Kahit na ang init-inti sa labas, maginaw doon dahil sa lakas ng air con.

"Sa aking ang penthouse na ito," sabi ni Kyoya at nagpatiuna sa paglalakad patungo sa isang kwarto. "My father owns the building and he gave me this unit as a graduation gift. At ito ang kwarto ng iyong alaga."

Binuksan nito ang pinto sa isang nursery na ubod ng laki na parang d-in-ecorate ng isang designer. Parang dream nursery ito nga kahit na anong baby at mother. The wall was carefully painted in a soft, pale blue and the floor carpeted in a slightly darker hue. Toys were scattered nearly everywhere but Haruhi noticed that they were all baby-safe ones. There was a small bookshelf in the corner stuffed with baby books alongside a white rocking chair. In a corner lay a white changing table and she didn't doubt that it contained all the necessary baby items known to man. In another corner was a large white closet and drawers, presumably containing all of the baby's clothes.

In the middle of the room was a sweet, white crib with a colourful mobile twirling above while quietly tinkling soothing notes to the serenity of the room.

Nagaalanganing sinundan ni Haruhi si Kyoya sa crib at tumingin.

He was about the sweetest and cutest baby Haruhi had ever seen. Of course, all babies were cute by some natural law that makes pink, tiny wriggling things just about the sweetest creatures on the planet but this baby was more than that.

He had dark, wispy hair that framed its pale face. Suited in pale blue overalls with embroidered yellow ducks on the front, he was sleeping quietly with his mitten-ed hands raised beside his head.

"He's beautiful," Haruhi breathed.

Napangiti si Kyoya pero di bumaling ang tingin nito sa dalaga mula sa bata. Nakita ni Haruhi ang pure adoration na naipinta nito sa mukha. Mahal na mahal ng binata ang baby, that much Haruhi could tell.

"May I hold him?" she whispered. In reply, Kyoya picked the child up gently and laid him in Haruhi's arms. The baby opened one eye sleepily long enough for Haruhi to catch a hint of a sky blue before closing again. He whimpered before snuggling further in Haruhi's arms. She was enchanted and breathed in the baby's soft scent.

Binalik niya ang bata sa crib at hinaplos ang bumbunan nito. Di niya napansin ang tingin na ibinigay sa kanya ni Kyoya. It was thoughtful and silently amused at the same time.

Lumapad ang ngiti ni Haruhi. Nakapagdesisyon na siya.

Nang makalabas sila sa kwarto ng bata, ang unang nasabi ni Haruhi ay, "So, saan ako magpipirma ng kontrata?"

--

Sermon ang naabutan ni Haruhi ng maka-uwi siya noong hapong iyon. Galit na galit at alalang-alala si Ranka at Mei sa kanya buong araw daw at inakalang ni-rape o k-in-idnap na siya.

"Itay, Mei, pwede ninyo ba akong tulungan na mag-empake?" tanong niya, bingi sa mga sermon nila.

Biglang sumaya ang dalawa.

"Nagbago na ang isip mo at sasama ka nang magbakasyon sa amin sa bukid? Maraming papa daw doon!" sabi ni Mei.

"Hinde." Malaki ang ngiti ni Haruhi habang naghahanap ng maleta. "Meron na akong trabaho."

Pero di nakikinig si Ranka.

"Haruhi, nasaan ang suka? Binigyan ako kanina ng kapitbahay natin ng singkamas."

Napatigil si Haruhi. Naiwan niya ang kanyang isang litro ng Datu Puti sa kotse ni Kyoya.

_Ay tanga. _

--

_Makukuha kaya ulit ni Haruhi ang kanyang suka? Madi-discover na kaya ni Aling Nena ang gamit ng Rexona? At bakit ang pangit ng Pilipino ng manunulat na ito? Iyan pa at maraming sagot na malalaman sa susunod na kabanata…._

--

**A/N: **Hehehe. Ang pangit talaga ng Pilipino ko. Sensya na at ang huling time na nagsulat ako ng Pilipino ay yung essay ko sa Pilipino tungkol sa gamit ng ball pen yata tatlong taon na ang nakalilipas. Na-inspire lang ako kasi ng isang Pilipino writer na si **syaoran no hime**. Hehehe. So credit all goes to her! Go read her fics, stat! Ito sana yung pr-in-omise ko sa The Submission of Haruhi Fujioka pero nawala ko yung file at di ko na maisip ulit ang nasulat ko. Pasensya na talaga. Di sana ako itakwil at ikahiya ng mga Pilipino readers and other writers dito 'pag nabasa nila ito.

**Disclaimer: **Hinulog ako ni Haruhi sa Mt. Pinatubo nung sinabi ko na sa akin si Kyoya.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**2/?**

"Tangina…." angal ni Haruhi.

Sino ba naman ang di aangal 'pag wala pang isang araw sa trabaho e gusto na niyang sabihing quits?

Nung dumating siya sa condo ni Kyoya kagabi, akala niya kuku in siya ng binata mula sa bahay. Kaso nga lang, nag-overtime ang gago sa trabaho at sabi na di niya kayang umalis at merong emergency yata sa opisina. Kaya napilitan si Haruhi na umarkila ng taxi at magbayad ng malaki dahil na-okupa niya ang buong kotse.

"Kung di ako babayaran dito ni Kyoya ay langya, maghahalo ang balat sa tinalupan…" pangako niya.

Hindi pwedeng pumasok sa eksklusibong villa kung saan nakatirik ang oh-so eksklusibong condo ng mayamang snabero kaya napilitan ulit ang dalaga na ikaladkad ang kanyang maleta na pagkabigat-bigat papunta sa milaking building. Merong gulong nga ang maleta niya, kaso, maliit na nga siya, ang laki-laki pa ng maleta na napili niya kaya nahirapan siyang ibalanse ito.

At dahil meron yatang isang milaking kasalanan si Haruhi kaya biglang umulan at nagmukha siyang basang sisiw ng macerating siya sa building ni Kyoya. Buti na lang at namukaan siya ng guard at reception (hanep talaga at may receptionist pa, parang hotel) kaya madali siyang nakapasok. Meron na ring palang bilin na iniwan si Kyoya na papasukin siya kapag nakarating na.

Naawa yata ang isang katulong na lalaki sa kanya kaya ito ang nagprisinta na magdala ng maleta niya pataas sa elevator.

Isang maasim na mukha ang sumalubong sa kanya 'pag bukas ng elevator doors. May katandaan na ito, at parang living relic mula sa WWII. Ito yata ang sinabi ni Kyoya na isa pang katulong niya. Saan kaya napulot ng binata ito? Sa isang museum?

"At sino ka? Di kami tumatanggap ng palimos," sabi ng supladang katulong.

Pinuwersa ni Haruhi na ngumiti na lang. "Pasensya na po. Umulan po kasi kanina at nakalimutan ko po ang paying ko. Ako po ang bagong yaya sa alago po ni Sir Kyoya. Nabanggit na po ba niya ako sa inyo…po?" Sir Kyoya, my ass.

Mas lalo yatang kumunot ang noo nito bao in-up and down ang dalaga.

Umingos ito. "Hmph. Akala mo na maloloko mo ang aking boss? Hoy, babae ka, hindi uubra ang iyong binabalak! Di mapapasa'yo si Sir Kyoya! Di siya papatol sa isang katulad mo. Kaya, alis at huwang ka nang babalik dito!"

Biglang dumilim ang tingin ni Haruhi. Aba, antipatika! Kahit na mas matanda ito sa kanya, di mapapayagan ni Haruhi na tapakan na lang siya basta nito. Por que mas matagal na ang serbisyo nito sa binata, di ibig sabihin na pwede siyang itapon nito na di nalalaman ng kanyang future amo. At ang di matanggap ni Haruhi ay pinagkamalan siyang gold digger na gagamitin ang guture alaga niya para makuha si Kyoya! Mahirap lang sila pero di siya ganoon kadesperado ano!

"Pasensya na po," sabi ni Haruhi pero malamig ang kanyang tono at paningin. "Pero di po ganyan ang gusto kong mangyari. Wala po akong interes kay Kyoya, at hanggang kaibigan lang po ang tingin ko sa kanya. Siguro po ay sanay na kayo sa mga babaeng ganyan ang asta sa inyong amo pero ibahin ninyo po sana ako. Ang interes ko lang talaga ay alagaan ang bata. 'Yan lang po. Kung di po katangang-tanggap ang pagiging empleyado ko sa inyong amo, kausapin ninyo po si Sir Kyoya bago kaya magsalita ng ganyan.

"Kaya please lang po, papasok ako at umuulan sa labas. Naubos na ang pera ko at wala na akong pambayad sa taxi."

Sa laking gulat ni Haruhi, biglang ngumiti ang matanda.

"Kyoya, narinig mo iyon?" sabi nito.

Bago mkapag-react ng tama si Haruhi, lumabas si Kyoya mula sa isang kwarto malapit sa kinatatayuan nila.

Malaki ang ngiti nito.

"Rinig na rinig ko," sabi nito at sobrang nakakaloko ang ngiti nito.

Biglang gusto ni Haruhi na umatake.

"Walanghiya ka!" sigaw ni Haruhi, punong-puno na. Kung balde siya, overflowing with water, men, na siya! "Sabi mo nasa trabaho ka at di mo ako makuha sa bahay, kaya kumuha pa ako ng taxi na pagkamahal-mahal, feeling ko parang hinoldap ako. At ngayon, umulan pa."

Di mapigil ni Kyoya ang ngiti sa kanyang labi. Grabe palang magalit ang dalaga. Ayos, mabuti pala ang desisyon niya na kunin ito bilang yaya.

"Relax ka nga, ang tense mo, sobra," ani Kyoya at hinila siya papasok sa unit. "Si Marta na ang bahala sa bagahe mo." As if on cue, kinuha ng matanda ang maleta sa kanya at walang kahirap-hirap na hinila ito siguro sa kwarto na gagamitin yata ni Haruhi. Napamulagat si Haruhi. Dapat di nito kayang gawin iyon! Ampeyr sa mundo!

Tinulak ni Kyoya si Haruhi sa isang napakalaking kwarto--ang Master Bedroom ng penthouse. Simple lang ang design dito, di kagaya ng sheer opulence na naka-display sa ibang parte ng penthouse. Ang colour theme ng kwarto ay black, navy blue, and silver. Pati furniture nito ay itim ang kulay.

Binuksan ni Kyoya ang isang pinto. Haruhi took a peek inside the en suite, completely boggled at the sheer minimalism. Naptingin ang dalaga sa binata. Kahit siguro mayaman ito at extravagant sa karamihan, simple lang talaga ang tastes nito at ang pruweba ay ang kwarto nito.

"Maligo ka muna, Haruhi," sabi ni Kyoya. "Gamitin mo muna ang banyo ko at ang tatlong banyo dito ay di magamit. Meron kasi akong bisita kahapon at may fl-in-ush ito na di nakaya ng pipes ko. Bukas pa aayusin nga eh."

"Pero mga damit ko…"

"Kukunin ni Marta ang mga kailangan mo at ilalagay niya sa kama. Feel free to use the towels and everything here except my razor and toothbrush. Ayoko mag-share ng germs." Haruhi shot him a glare. "Ilagay mo lang ang twalya sa hamper sa ilalim ng sink."

"Dali na at para Makita mo na ang alaga mo. Gigising na ito mamaya at para makapag-hapunan na tayo."

Biglang nag-agree ng napakalakas ang tiyan ni Haruhi sa 'hapunan'. Mas lalong ngumiti si Kyoya.

"See?"

At bago pa makapag-react si Haruhi, umalis na itong bigla.

Nakita ng dalaga ang isang bote ng mukhang mama haling body gel. Ang lapad ng ngisi ni Haruhi.

--

By sheer willpower, nahanap at last ni Haruhi ang kitchen. Suot niya ang isang napakalaking t-shirt at jogging pants na tinali niyang mabuti sa kanyang maliit na balakang at tinupi ng ilang beses ang dulo nito para makita lang niya ang kanyang paa. Salamat na lang at suot niya ang kanyang sariling underwear.

"Nasaan ang damit ko?" tanong niya sa binata na nakaupo sa mesa at absorbed na absorbed sa laptop nito.

"Basa karamihan ang mga damit mo kaya nilagay ni Marta sa dryer. Kunin mo mamaya at plantsahin pagkatapos mong mapakain si baby," sabi ni Kyoya. "Kaya pin Hiram muna kita ng mga damit ko. Meron nai-salba na underwear mo."

"Ah, okay. So…care to explain why I was grilled so horribly back then?"

Sinara ni Kyoya ang laptop nito at tinignan ang dalaga.

"Pasensya ka na doon. Matagal ko na kasing employed si Marta. Siya ang nag-alaga sa akin nung bata pa ako at nung lumipat na ako mula sa ancestral home namin ay siya ang pumilit na maging kasambahay ko ngayon. Kaya pamilyar siya sa mga babae na dumaan sa buhay ko. Sad to say but most of them are just as what she described." Walang saya ang ngiti nito. "At di siya bilib sa sinabi ko na ang intensyon ko lang ay ang maging yaya ka ng alaga ko. Kaya ini-stage naming yun kanina."

Tumango si Haruhi. "Fair enough. Pero napabilib ko ba siya?"

Dinabog ni Marta ang plato pritong daing na bangus sa harap ni Haruhi.

"Di pa ko sure, pero kung nakita ko na ang atensyon mo ay ang sa bata at di kay Sir Kyoya, baka tumagal ka pa," ingos nito at bumalik sa kusina.

"Wow, overprotective much," sabi ni Haruhi. Tumaas ang respeto ni Haruhi para sa matanda.

Tumawa si Kyoya. "Sabi ko sa iyo. Tatlo ang anak niya, at si ama ang nagpa-aral sa kanila kaya mahal na mahal niya ang pamilya ko."

"Nga pala, Haruhi," sabi ni Kyoya bigla, at naglabas ng calculator. "You owe me five thousand yen for the use of my toiletries, add to that rental for the use of my clothes, but since it wasn't really your fault, may discount ka, kaya ang total mo ay…six thousand, five hundred yen. Kung wala kang pambayad ngayon, kuku in ko na lang sa sweldo mo ngayong buwan."

"Aba…!" walang masabi si Haruhi. "Hoy, di naman 'yan tama ano! Limang libo para lang sa shampoo at shower gel? Anong klaseng kalokohan iyan?"

Ngumisi si Kyoya. "ClarinsMen iyon, syempre mahal. Di mo ba nakita ang label?"

_Stupid narcissistic idiot! _Sigaw ni Haruhi sa loob-loob niya. _Mas babae pa yata ang gagong ito sa akin…. Bakla kaya? Explains a lot. Kaya siguro walang girlfriend._

Nag-iba ang tingin ni Haruhi, from angry to questioning.

Merong isang malakas na iyak ang bumasag sa katahimikan at tumalon si Haruhi. Saan iyon galing?

Kinuha ni Kyoya ang baby monitor sa tabi ng laptop nito. "Gising na si baby Kyo. Kunin mo na siya para makakain na tayo."

Without another word, tumayo si Haruhi at pinuntahan ang nursery. Alam na niya kung saan ito at binuksan ang pinto.

Kinuha niya ang bata sa crib nito at inalo, Sumas yaw-sayaw at naghu-hum.

"Shh…tahan na…."

Sa gulat ni Haruhi, tumahimik ang bata. Usually 'pag bago ang tao na nagkakarga sa bata ay di ito titigil sa pag-iyak hanggang nahawakan ulit ng kilala nito.

"Well-behaved baby ka pala, Kyo." She held him at arm's length and snuggled her face in his sweet neck when he blew a raspberry at her. "Nice to meet you, Kyo. Ako ang bago mong yaya, si Ate Haruhi! Pray lang natin na tumagal ako sa trabaho ko, okay?"

Kyo gurgled cutely, cooing, "Haru…"

Haruhi laughed in delight. "Ang talino mong bata ka! Tama ka! Gutom ka ba? Ako gutom na gutom na. at kakain ako ng malaki dahil bwisit ang guardian mo at wala pa akong isang oras sa trabaho ay anlaki na ng bawas sa sweldo ko."

Parang tumawa si Kyo.

"Ay dyaske kang bata ka…tawanan ba naman ako…."

--

Sa tabi ng nursery ang kwarto ni Haruhi. Kalahati lang ito sa laki ng nursery pero okay lang ito sa dalaga. Komportable ang kama, may desk siya at cabinet. Ang tanging pinto nito ay nasa nursery.

Maraming nakain si Haruhi sa hapunan while alternating on feeding Kyo his Cerelac. Enjoy na enjoy ng bata ang atensyon sa bagong kasama at tuwang-tuwa naman si Kyoya sa interaksyon ng dalawa.

Nang napaliguan na niya at napalitan ng damit at lampin ang bata ay natulog na ito kasama ang musical mobile na naka-hang sa taas ng crib nito.

Naplantsa na ni Haruhi ang mga damit niyang nabasa at naitago na kasama ng iba niyang gamit sa cabinet. Nasa laundry room pa rin ang maleta niya at basing-basa pa rin ito.

Ngayon, dahil sa pagod, gusto na ni Haruhi na walng gawin kungdi ang matulog ng matagal.

After making sure that she had the baby monitor on at her bedside, ready na siya na matulog ng may kumatok ng mahina sa pintuan niya.

Si Kyoya ang pinagbuksan niya.

"Kyoya…."

"Shh…pumunta lang ako dito para magsabi ng goodnight kay baby." Pumasok ito sa kwarto niya at sinara ang pinto. "Madaling magising ang bata," explanation nito. "So, ano sa tingin mo? Kaya mo ba?"

"Well-behaved at matalino si Kyo. Sa tingin ko kaya ko naman." kumibit-balikat ang dalaga.

Tumango si Kyoya. "Okay, maaga akong aalis bukas sa opisina kaya ikaw ang bahala sa kanya. Tutulungan ka ni Marta bukas pero sa hapon ay kailangan niyang puntahan ang kanyang mga apo na may kalayuan dito."

"Okay lang. Nasa nursery lang naman ang lahat ng kailangang ng bata. Kung meron mang talagang problema ay tatawagan na lang kita sa opisina mo, okay lang ba iyon?"

"Oo, ibibilin ko sa secretarya ko na agad kang i-connect sa akin kung tumawag ka."

"Ano ang full name ni Kyo?"

"Kyosuke. Ina niya ang nagpangalan sa kanya."

"Ikaw ang ama?" Gulat na gulat na tanong ni Haruhi.

"Gaga. Di ako. Ama niya ang kaibigan ko. Patay na ang ina niya. Kaya habang nasa malayo ang ama, ako muna ang mag-aalaga."

"Pero di ba parang unfair sa iyo na ikaw ang nagsalo sa kanilang dalawa?"

Kyoya shook his head. "I don't mind. I love having Kyo around and having someone to come home to instead of just Marta or an empty apartment. Napamahal na sa akin ang bata at kung bumalik man ang ama niya at kunin siya, alam ko na baka di ko makaya. Parang anak ko na siya, eh."

Namula si Kyoya parang di nito in-expect na lalabas sa sarili niyang bunganga ang nasabi niya. He coughed to mask his discomfort. Pangiti-ngiti si Haruhi, masaya na may na-doscover siyang bagong side sa kanilang 'heartthrob' sa university. Sinong mag-aakala na may weakness pala ito sa mga bata?

Rich, handsome, intelligent, and father material. Hunted to extinction na ang type niya. Mas lalo siyang pagaagawan ng mga babae 'pag nalaman nila ang panghuling feature niya.

Binasag ni Kyoya ang pagmumuni-muni ni Haruhi.

"Besides, ngayon pati ikaw na ang nandito para i-welcome ako pag-uwi ko. Feeling ko complete na ang pamilya ko."

Grabeng namula si Haruhi.

--

_Nasa eternal menopausal stage ba talaga si Yaya Marta? Bakla ba talaga si Kyoya? At sino ang kumain sa huling Oreo ko? Abangan ang susunod na kabanata ng…Mula sa Full House ng Puto Frog Prince Stairway to Meteor Garden._

--

**A/N: **An dami kong natanggap na request na I-translate ito, pero tinatamad ako, at cascading maraming Filipino references dito na di rin nila siguro maiintindihan, kaya…oh, well. Maraming salamat sa mga bumasa ang nag-review! Eto na ang susunod na kabanata! Inigihan ko ito. XD Haruhi's hell starts!

**Disclaimer: **Hinabol ako ni Marta ng bolo ni Bonifacio ng sinabi ko na sa akin si Kyoya.


End file.
